Everyday of Forever
by AllyTaylor
Summary: Clare and Eli are out of high school, and ready to get married. But will it work out? Can they handle all of the struggles life throws at them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Lovelies.

I was in the middle of writing chapter 10, for my other fanfic, when I thought of the idea for this one.

So, tell me what you think :)

I love reviews. (Hint, Hint)

And constructive criticism is always welcome.

Without further ado, here is 'Everyday of Forever'

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own any characters from Degrassi._

Clare's POV-

"So, what are the colors?" Alli asked. She was the most supportive of Eli and I. My parents have never been fond of Eli, and any chance of that changing was ruined when we announced our engagement. They think we are too young, but it's my life, and I want to start living it. I mean, I'm twenty now, and I can make my own decisions. And, so can my parents, I guess. After Eli and I told them we were getting married, they decided they didn't want any part in the wedding. So, I have Alli, Darcy, and Jenna helping me plan it. Jenna and I decided to be friends again a few years ago, when she got pregnant, and was struggling. Her daughter is going to be the flower girl. Alli waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my reverie. "So?" She asked. "What? Oh, um, the colors? Well, what do you think?" Alli loves being in charge, and honestly, I have no idea how to plan a wedding, so I let her make most if the decisions. Of course, I still have veto power. Her face immediately lit up. "How about green and blue, since those are yours and Eli's favorite colors?" I cringed at the thought of my wedding being green and blue, and turned back to Alli. "I just want to go with black and white." I decided. She gave me her signature 'are you crazy' look. "Clare, you are way too traditional." I snatched the color swatches out of her hands. "Black and white is classic, Alli. And, I'm not too traditional. You're just... too modern or something. She giggled. "What's so funny?" I wondered. She laughed louder. "Us. We haven't changed one little bit since high school...Well, except for you getting engaged." I smiled. "I know. It seems like just yesterday we were carefree sophomores." She grinned, and began looking through wedding magazines. I wanted ideas, so I subscribed to InStyle Weddings. I picked up an issue and began flipping through pages. "So, Clare...Are you wearing white or off-white?" She glanced down expecting my ring to be on the chain around my neck. I put it on a necklace after Eli proposed. Her mouth fell to the floor, as she realized it wasn't there. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. She squealed, unable to contain her excitement. "Tell me everything!" She practically screamed. I rolled my eyes, in defeat. "What do you want to know?" She grinned deviously, and I could see the hundreds of questions that she was about to ask. "How was it?" I smacked her playfully across the shoulder. "Wow, Alli. Way to **_not_** pry." My phone ranga couple of seconds later, saving me from any further interrogation. It was Eli. "I've got to go." I told her. She smiled, in a scheming kind of way. "Bye, Clare. I'll talk to you tomorrow." To me, it sounded more like a threat than an actual goodbye, but I just waved and ran out the front door. When I got in my car, I called Eli back. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey, sorry I didn't answer when you called. Alli was harassing me again." He laughed. "What was it about this time?"

"She noticed that my abstinence ring was missing. I swear that girl has eyes like a hawk. There was silence on the other end for a second, and then Eli burst into hysterical laughter. I couldn't help but join in. "Well, what did you tell her?" He finally asked. "You called before she could finish nosing in our personal life, thank God." He burst into another round of laughter. "So, did you pick out the colors like you were planning to?" I sighed, tired of talking about color schemes, and dresses. "Sort of." I replied. "Well, we can talk about it later, if you want." He added. "Actually, I'm a little bummed out on colors, baby. Why don't we talk flowers? Or Invitation designs?" I heard him groan quietly. I pulled into our driveway, and parked. "I'm on my way in." I told him. "Bye." I hung up the phone, and walked into the house, ready to plan for our wedding, eager to be able to finally call him my husband.

Eli's POV-

So, here we are, sitting in the living room floor, surrounded by color swatches, bridal magazines, and invitation samples. Three things men never want to be around, but pretend they do. I exhaled loudly, in frustration, and she threw a magazine at me. "Ouch." I faked, holding my shoulder. She smirked. "Eli, you don't have to help me plan if you don't want to. I have Alli, Jenna, and Darcy." "I don't mind." I lied. She smiled exuberantly, and flipped through another magazine. "Your mom called earlier." I explained. She looked stunned. "When?" "When you were at Alli's house. I forgot to tell you earlier." She looked excited, and confused all at the same time. "What did she say?" She wondered. "She said she's been thinking a lot about the wedding lately, and she knows she doesn't deserve to go after everything she's said, but she wants to know if you'll still allow her. And your father. She said she knows that if she doesn't go, she'll regret it. Oh, and she asked me if you're pregnant." Her eyes got big, and her mouth fell to the floor. "What did you tell her?" I smirked. "I told her I had a call on the other line." She jumped up, and ran to the kitchen to grab the phone. I watched, as she quickly dialed her parents' number, and sat down on the couch. Not interested to say the least, I went outside to get some fresh air. Everything seemed like it was happening so fast. About ten minutes later, Clare came outside. Tears were streaming down her cheeks; one after the other. I wrapped my arms around her, already having an idea of what her mother said to make her cry. She buried her face in my chest, and I shoved her bangs back out of her eyes. "What happened?" I wondered. Her voice came out muffled, between sobs. I smoothed her hair back, in an effort to soothe her. I just rubbed her back, and let her get it all out. When she finally cried all she could, we walked back into the house, and sat on the sofa. She laid her head on my shoulder. I sat there, waiting patiently, knowing she would eventually tell me what was bothering her if I just gave her time. A few minutes later she looked up at me, through red, puffy eyes, which happened from crying. "She called me a slut." She muttered. In that second, something twisted inside. I suddenly became furious. Furious with her mother, for having ever said such a thing. Furious with myself for having ever gave her mother a reason to say it. "Your own mother called you a slut?"

I wondered, how her own mother could ever say something like that. She nodded. "Because I told her I'm pregnant." "What else did she say?" I asked. "She said she isn't coming to the wedding, and wants no part in it. She said she hates you. Hates you for taking her innocent, angelic daughter away." I cradled her in my arms. "I'm sorry, Clare. I offered. She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Eli. She just wants a reason to hate you. I don't know why, but that's how it is. I've never had a good relationship with her, because of her old-fashioned beliefs, and unmotherly attitude." I stared across the room, at nothing in particular, just thinking. Thinking about the wedding, and the baby. Thinking about Clare, and her parents. Thinking about life. Clare fell asleep in my lap, so I carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. I laid down next to her, still intertwined, and entirely consumed in my thoughts. Somewhere between all of that I dozed off, and for once it was dreamless, and restful...

**What do you guys think? If you have suggestions, I would love to hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone.

Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi. Nor d I own any of Degrassi's characters, or any other game, television show, game, movie, or book that may be referenced in here.

Clare's POV-

I awoke feeling rested for once. I sat up, and looked around. Eli was nowhere to be found. I walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee, and an eclair. Eli was sitting in the living room, watching TV. I went to sit beside him. "Hey, baby." He greeted. "How long have you been up?" I wondered. "Good morning, Eli." He joked. I laughed, remembering how he used to say that when we were younger. "Morning, Eli." I muttered. He grinned. "I've been up since 5." He answered. We sat silent, staring at the television for a few moments, before I finally broke the silence. "I'm going dress shopping today." He looked up at me. "I've been thinking," He started. "Why are we rushing everything?" He wondered.. I sat up straight, repositioning myself. "Because, I would like to be able to walk down the aisle before I get huge." He nodded, and turned back towards the TV. "Adam wants me to hang out with him today." He murmured, not meeting my gaze. "You should go." "Are you sure, Clare?" I smiled, and nodded. "Yes, honey. I'm sure." "I'm going to go get ready to leave with Alli later." I told him. "Ok." I grabbed my coffee, gave Eli a kiss, and then headed for the stairs. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and threw some clothes on. I heard my familiar ring tone, and ran to grab my phone. "Hello?" I answered. It was Alli. "Hey. Are we still going dress shopping today?" She asked. "Yep. I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes. Okay?" "Kay." She muttered. I quickly hung up, and ran back to the bathroom. Eli was getting a shower. I grabbed my brush, and combed through my hair. "I'm about to leave, baby." I told him. "Alright. I'll see you later." "Bye, Eli." "Bye, baby. Drive safe." He told me. I grabbed my coat, and headed out the door. I pulled up in front of Alli's house, and parked in her seemingly endless driveway. She came running out to the car, and hopped in the passenger's seat. She looked at me, waiting for me to go. "Buckle up." I muttered, in a playful but authoritative tone. She rolled her eyes, and huffed like a five year old, but obeyed, nonetheless. I put my trusted, 1970, bright yellow, Chevy Nova in drive, and off to Davids Bridal we went.

Eli's POV-

Things are moving way too fast, and time is ultimately running out. Honestly, I'm not sure what to do about it. When I asked Clare to marry me last year, we should have begun planning right away. At least then, we wouldn't be bombarded with it all at once. Now we have to take care of the wedding, plan the baby shower, and fix the nursery all by ourselves. Thank God that Clare has Darcy and Alli, because I don't think we could do it all alone. Sometimes, it just feels like we are doing everything backwards. Don't most people have a stable income first, then get married, and then, finally have children? Sometimes, I think maybe Clare's parents are right for hating me. Sometimes, I start to wonder if Clare might be better off without me in her life. We've been together five years, and what good has it done her? When I came into her life, she was so religious, and just so incredibly enrobed in her faith. So infatuated with her Christianity, and with religion in itself. So careful, with things she said, and things she did. I admired her for that. Admired her for never backing down, and for never giving in to the petty sinful wants and needs of humans. I admired her for being her own person. For being a leader, and not just a peer-pressured teenage follower headed down the wrong path in life. And, when we met, I was her complete opposite. If she was an angel sent down from heaven, I was a demon straight from hell. At least that's how her parents described me. I wasn't religious at all, by any account, and I had probably broken every commandment that there is to break. By not being religious or believing in a God, commandments one and two were therefore broken. By having ever used the Lord's name in vain, which I had no doubt done on a daily basis, I had also broke commandment number three. By having never attended church a day in my life, and by not having the desire to ever attend, commandment number four was completely and utterly broken, as well. By having no respect for my parents, and occasionally loathing them, commandment five was broken. By wishing Fitz dead, commandment number six was unsurprisingly broken. By stealing money from Cece and Bullfrog's cash jar in ninth grade, I broke commandment number eight. By ever questioning Clare's faith, and by speaking out against God, commandment nine was broken. And last but most definitely not least, by wanting Clare when she wasn't mine to want, and by mutilating her faith, I coveted, and therefore, commandment number ten was unmistakably broken. The only commandment I had _not_broken was commandment number seven : **Thou shall not commit adultery. **And, I am proud to say it remains _un_broken, and it always will. I owe it to Clare, I owe it to myself, and most importantly I owe it to God...I was expeditiously torn away from my multifaceted thoughts, by my loud, post-hardcore ring tone. I jumped up, from my comfortable position on the honey brown arm chair that Clare picked out when we moved in together, and grabbed my cell phone off of the glass coffee table. I glimpsed at the caller I.D momentarily, before pressing talk. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, man." Adam replied. "What's up?" I inquired. "I got a new video game, earlier." Adam had every game system available, and every game a man could ever want. "Cool. What'd you get?" I wondered. "Call of Duty: Black Ops." I was ecstatic on the inside, but played it cool. "You want me to come over and check it out with you?" I asked. "Duh!" He replied. I chuckled, at his excitement. "When do want me to come over?" I questioned. "Now?" He wondered, impatient. "Alrighty. Be over in ten." I snapped my phone closed before Adam could even reply, and grabbed my car keys. I hastily texted Clare, letting her know I'd be at Adam's, and hopped in the car, starting Morty up. Within minutes, I was at Adam's familiar apartment building. I rang his doorbell, and he let me in. Call of Duty, _here we come._

Clare's POV-

"Clare?" Alli asked. I glanced over at her. Her features were perfectly composed, and she had a straight face. No sign of a joke anywhere. I could tell she was truly curious about something, and for once had a serious question to ask. "Yes, Alli?" She swallowed nervously, as if having second thoughts about telling me what was on her mind."I was just wondering what you ever saw in Eli." I giggled, relieved it was a simple question that would be easy to answer. "Isn't that a question you should've asked me five years ago, when he and I first got together?" She sat silent. I peeked over at her. She was still serious, and calm, which is unusual for Alli. Her expression remained perfectly composed, and completely natural. "I'm serious, Clare. What do you see in him?" "Everything you don't." I answered, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, still awaiting a more serious, and honest answer. I smiled, warmly, and thought about how I could possibly put my feelings for Eli in words. I started off simple. "When I need him, he's always there for me. When I'm down, he cheers me up. He makes me laugh, even when I feel like crying, and when he touches me my heart still flutters, even after five years. When he says my name, I still get butterflies, and when we kiss there's always fireworks. He gives me a run for my money when we disagree on something, and he opens my eyes to new things. He makes me look at things in a completely new, and different light. He loves me unconditionally, as I do him.. With him, everyday is a new adventure, and I stay wondering ,and curious. We can talk for hours about nothing in particular, and he accepts me, flaws and all. When he looks at me, I feel like someone special, and I'm just so completely, and entirely in love with him .And, looking at him, I know deep in my heart, and with all of my being that he is the one for me. Hes incredible, and amazing. I can't even put him to words, Alli." She smiled, pleased that I finally gave her a serious and truthful answer. I peeked out of the corner of my eye over at her. I watched as she quickly swiped her thumbs under her eyes, drying tears."Are you crying?" I asked. "No." She answered, defensive. "But, that was beautiful, Clare. Eli's very lucky." She continued. "Thanks, Alli." "Anytime" She muttered. We sat in silence for the rest of the way to Davids Bridal. I parked the car, and grabbed my purse. As I was stepping out of the car, Alli turned to me once again, a little less serious this time. "Clare?" She began, again. I sighed, and turned around to face her. "Yes, Alli?" _Deja Vu._ "Do you think that I'll ever find a love like you did?" I didn't even have to think about that question. I already knew the answer. "Yes. And I don't think. I _know._" I assured her. She smiled, and we started walking to the store. "Thanks, Clare." "You're welcome, Alli." As soon as we walked in I gasped, in pure shock. We were surrounded by thousands of wedding gowns. "Did you pick your colors yet?" Alli wondered. I answered with confidence, and enthusiasm. "Yes, I did!" She waited for a second, and I just stood there, looking stupid. "Well?" She finally asked. "Black, white, and light pink." I waited to see her reaction. "Sounds cute."She muttered. A few moments later, an older looking woman with short dark hair, walked over to where we were standing. "Can I help you?" The woman asked. "I'm looking for a wedding dress." I mumbled. She smiled. "Well, we are a wedding dress store." She joked. "I want it to be long and flowy." She led me to the back, and picked a few of the rack for me. "I think you may like one of these." I nodded. "Thanks." I took my dresses to the fitting room, and Alli tagged along behind me. I gave her a confused look, and furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" She wondered. "Aren't you going to go find yourself a dress?" I wondered. "For what? I thought you already had the bridesmaid dresses picked out." I smirked. "I do, Alli. You're my maid of honor." She squealed with joy, and could hardly contain her excitement. I watched as she quickly ran to a dress rack. "You're pink." I yelled. "Kay!" She called back, while standing on her tippy toes, to see over the racks. I ran into the fitting room, and slipped the first dress over my body. It was strapless, and satin. It had a silver criss-cross design going across the front, and a chapel train in the back. I straightened it out, and examined myself in front of the mirror. The silk hung beautifully over my soft figure. Not wanting to decide too fast, I slipped it off, and tried on dress number two. It was taffeta, and looked gorgeous on the hanger. It had a light pink sash that wrapped around it, making an empire waist line. I slipped it on, carefully, and once again stood in front of the mirror. It was long, and flowy, just as I'd hoped. The empire waist made me look thinner, and taller. The light pink sash tied my color scheme together. It fit absolutely perfectly, and didn't even need altering. I immediately slipped it off, and hung it back on the hanger, satisfied with myself. I had finally decided on a dress. I practically ran over to the cashier, to pay. She rung me up, and I ran around the store, looking for Alli. I finally found her. She was up to her eyeballs in light pink dresses, all different sizes, and all different styles. "There's too many." She complained. I rolled my eyes at her, and her ever growing pile of dresses. "Do you want a short dress, or a long dress?" She thought about it for a second, before she finally answered. "Medium." I grinned. "That's manageable." That narrowed it down a little. I handed her all pf the pink dresses that were of 'medium' length, and hung all of the other ones back on their hangers. "Sparkles or no sparkles?" I wondered, even though I already knew the answer. Alli was predictable, and loved anything with sparkles. That narrowed it down to about five dresses, all of which were extremely gorgeous. "Straps, or no straps?" "No straps." We both answered, at the same exact time. That narrowed it down to two. I stared at the two dresses for a minute, before finally asking the last question that would choose the winning dress. "Silk, or no silk?" She pondered the idea, thinking carefully. "No silk." She decided. I clapped my hands, excited we both finally found dresses. "What are the bridesmaids' going to wear?" Alli wondered. "The black version of your dress." She grinned. "Thanks, for asking me to be your maid of honor. It really means a lot." I hugged her. "You're welcome." We walked out of Davids Bridal, with our bags in our hands. We hopped in my car, ready to go home, and show off our dresses. ….

Eli's POV-

Call of Duty: Black Ops wasn't nearly as pleasing or satisfying as I had hoped it would be. It was filled with crappy hiding spots, and amateur graphics. The weaponry brought nothing new to the table, and the whole game in general just seemed boring and familiar. After playing for two hours, I couldn't take anymore. "Dude. This game sucks." I muttered. "This game rocks." Adam defended. "Well, I've got to go. Clare's probably home by now." He nodded, and threw my vest at me, all while playing the game. _That's Talent._ I thought, grabbing my car keys off of his table. "Bye." I offered. "Bye, Eli." He replied, not even bothering to look up. Morty started after the third crank, and I headed in the direction of home...

_To be continued,_

What do you guys think? Any suggestions for Chapter 3?

I love reviews, so keep them coming. :))


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my lovely readers. :)

Chapter 3 is here!

Thanks, to everyone who reviewed. You guys are what keeps me writing.

I usually don't respond to my reviews, but:

**lovingyou333**- You have nothing to worry about. At the moment, anyway. :P But, I promise I won't screw this story up, you don't have to worry.

**Blueno4-** Yes, I'll put breaks between paragraphs. I'm sorry, I forgot to, but I'll be sure to this time.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own any of its Characters. Or any other movie TV show, or book mentioned._

Clare's POV-

I sat on the couch, bored to death. I don't know what came across me, but I was suddenly in the mood to go exploring in the attic. Tromping up the steps, I threw the attic door open, and went rummaging through random boxes. The first box I tore open was filled with old pictures from my room when I was younger. I quickly ran to another box. I hadn't remembered packing this particular one. It wasn't an ordinary cardboard box. It was a small black and white shoebox, covered in red duct tape. Curious, I scraped all of the tape off with my fingernails, and jerked the off the lid.

Inside was a picture of some girl I didn't know, a small silver necklace with a crystal heart pendant, a half empty bottle of Britney Spears perfume, a book titled "Wuthering Heights," and a hallmark card that said "Happy Birthday" on the front. I flipped the card open, scanning the inside. It read" Happy Birthday, baby. Love Always, Julia."

I read that last line over and over again.

Love always, Julia.

Love always, Julia.

_Love always, Julia._

I flipped the card shut, and briskly threw it back in the box. I slid the lid back on, and put the box back where I found it. Confused, and distraught, I walked back downstairs, returning to my spot on the sofa. I turned on the television, in a failed attempt to put the Julia situation out of my mind. I flipped through the channels, before finding one of my favorite movies: "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn 2." It was right at my least favorite part. The part where Bella is in labor with Renesmee. I haven't always hated that part, it was just something that happened recently. I think it's because I'm pregnant. I guess it just scares me, to see Bella's inhuman baby rip itself out, with Daddy's help. I cringed, and shuddered. Even though I knew that was physically impossible, and could never happen to me, I still closed my eyes, too afraid to look. The front door swung open, and so did my eyes, reflexively. It was only Eli. I immediately felt my heart sink, as I remembered what I just discovered tucked away in the attic. He threw his car keys on the table, nonchalantly, and sat down on the couch next to me.

"You're watching this again?" He asked. I handed him the remote. "Can you turn it off?" I wondered, He pressed the power button, and then turned back to face me. "Are you alright, Clare?" "No, I'm not." I whispered. "What's wrong?" I decided it would be best to _not _beat around the bush, so I just told him outright. "You're still in love with Julia." I deadpanned. His face instantly fell. "Julia's dead, Clare." "I know that, Eli. And it's been six years. I think it's about time to let go." I muttered. "I let go a long time ago." He lied. Then, why is there a box full of her stuff in the attic?" His face twisted. I could tell he never planned on me finding that out. "Well?" I wondered. I waited, for an answer. "Clare." He whispered. "I love you." He gently caressed my face. I pulled away, giving him the worst look I could muster up. "You don't have an answer, do you?" He sat there; Silent; Unmoving; Unchanged. I left my keys upstairs in my purse, so I grabbed his off the table and made my way out the door to the hearse. I heard his footsteps following close behind, but I didn't care. I ran, and hopped in the driver's seat. I hadn't driven Morty in years. I quickly cranked the engine, and Morty came to life. I sped off, in no particular direction, not knowing which way to go. I drove for what seemed like hours, but glancing at my watch, I realized it had only been 20 minutes. The car slowly came to a stop, at a place I was incredibly familiar with. I parked, and jumped out, walking to the edge of the river. There, I sat, placing my face in my hands, and crying for the first time about "Julia." Before, when we were fifteen, and it was fresh on his mind it seemed like no big deal. I thought he would get over it. I hoped he would get over it. I rephrased once more in my head. I _needed _him to get over it. I glanced up, seeing my reflection in the water. Looked scary. Mascara dripped down my face, and was still running as I watched. I placed my face back in my hands, to cry more. To let it all out. Why was this always trying to tear us apart. Why was Julia always an underlying issue? What was so important about her? I wiped my tears, while looking out to the river, and then laying back in the grass. _She always seems so much more important than me. _I thought. I wiped the last of my tears, before breathing the words: "I hate you, Julia." And for a split second, it sounded like I heard the muffled reply of someone whispering, "Sorry." _No you aren't._ I thought to myself, suddenly feeling like I might be going insane. I jumped to my feet, dusted the grass off of myself, and slowly walked back to the car. As I was walking, I heard the same muffled "sorry" as before. It sounded as though it were being carried through the wind. Stupidly, I looked around, hoping to find its source. I picked up my pace a little, and hopped back in the car, needing to think things over.

Eli's POV-

I walked upstairs, and laid down on the bed. Glancing around, I noticed a Davids Bridal bag, and suddenly felt ten times guiltier than before. I closed my eyes, and quickly dozed off. I heard a painfully familiar voice in my dreams. A voice I tried so hard to forget.

_JULIA. _

"It's okay to move on. Just be happy, Eli." She whispered.

I was about to open my mouth to reply, but was quickly snapped out of my dream by the front door slamming shut. I heard footsteps coming upstairs, and hastily sat up. Clare stood in the doorway, looking like hell. Mascara was smeared all over her face, from what had obviously been caused by tears. "Clare." She came over and sat beside me. "Eli, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I can't keep waiting for you to stop loving Julia, and put me first." She slipped the engagement ring off her finger, and laid it in my hand, curling my fingers around it. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed. She stood up, and began to walk away. "Clare, wait." I called. She didn't even pause, or turn around, she just continued to walk out the door. "Clare, I love you. You're the only one for me." I muttered. She swung around to face me. "No, I'm not. You proved that today" And with that, she left. I can't tell you how long I cried that night. It isn't manly to cry, so I've been told, but I could've cared less. Clare was my everything, and without her, I was left with...Well, Nothing. I could've had every materialistic thing in the world, but without Clare to share it with, I wouldn't be happy. I stood up, and walked across the hall to the attic.

Silently, I whispered the words, "I hate you, Julia," before opening the attic door. I immediately regretted the words, but I couldn't take them back. And, it was obvious that my dead ex-girlfriend was driving a wedge between me and my fiance. I suddenly heard someone breathe the word, "Sorry" and I looked around, thinking it was Clare.

Not seeing anyone, I figured my mind was just playing tricks on me, and I walked over to the black and white shoebox sitting right in the middle of the attic. I picked it up, and slowly lifted the lid. I looked down at the familiar items sitting in the box. Everything that I had left of Julia. Tears immediately came flowing down. "It's okay. Let go. Be happy." Julia ordered. " You're making it incredibly hard." I answered, knowing there was nobody there. Knowing that I was talking to air. "It's okay to forget. Let go. I know you loved me, but Eli, let me go. Be happy with Clare, and _**let me go**_."

In that one moment, I instantly felt an immense weight being lifted from my shoulders. I was finally free from all of the guilt and despair Julia's death caused me. I could finally do as Julia ordered, and move on. "Thanks." I murmured, knowing she would hear me. "Anytime" She replied. I grabbed the box, and ran out of the room, shutting the attic door behind me. I bolted down the stairs, and right to the trash can. I sighed, and whispered, "Goodbye, Julia," before throwing the shoebox filled with Julia's belongings into the trash. "Goodbye, Eli."

With Julia out of the way now, I needed to figure out some way to get Clare back. I went back upstairs to take a shower, and decide what to do about everything. But, of two things I was absolutely sure :

I love Clare, and have to be with her. Without her, I'm _miserable at best._

I would never again let Julia come between me, and my soon-to-be wife.

What do you guys think? Suggestions?

Now, before you bludgeon me with a baseball bat or some other inanimate object, just know that Eli and Clare's situation is not permanent. I would never keep me like this. Or would I? Haha. Just Kidding. I promise though, they aren't permanently broken up, I love reviews, so a review would definitely be nice. I need five before I'll update again, sooo...

Do with that what you will. :))


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I know some of you may hate me for the last chapter, but well...don't. :)

Here's _CHAPTER FOUR._

I feel like I'm on a roll haha.

But, anyways, reviews are wanted, and criticisms are welcome.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Degrassi.

Clare's POV-

I stared ahead, at the winding road in front of me. I was singing along to sad, angry love songs, when I just so happened to realize how incredibly pathetic I must look and sound. I turned the corner, onto Alli's street, and quickly pulled up into her driveway. She was outside, sitting on her porch, when I drove up. She took one look at me, and knew something was wrong.

"Clare?" She said it in an uneasy sort of way, as if she was expecting me to break down at any second. That was impossible, since I had basically cried myself out already.

"I found his dead ex-girlfriend's possessions in the attic." I was alarmed, hearing myself speak. My voice sounded hoarse, distant, and broken. Alli put her hand on my shoulder, in an effort to calm me, but I could tell she didn't know what to say about something like this.

"Clare." She mumbled, again. I looked at her, needing advice. Hoping she would find something to say, anything, as long as it made me feel better. "Clare, he loves you." She finally muttered. I stared at her, dazed and confused. I was expecting her to be on my side. I was expecting her to try to make me feel better. I was wrong. I shook my head back and forth, disagreeing.

"If he loved me, he would've gotten rid of all of that. But he didn't" I replied.

"You've never lost anyone close to you, Clare. You don't know how it feels. There's a void there, that only time can fill. It's hard to completely let go, even if you want to. He loves you, Clare. Everyone knows that. You know that. And you love him. So, go. Go be with him." She ordered. I couldn't argue with her. I knew she was right. Deep down, I knew he loved me. Of course he loved me. And, I love him. I always will. "Clare?" Alli asked, breaking me out of my frantic train-of-thought. I glanced up.

"I have to go, Alli." I murmured. She didn't ask where. She probably already knew where I was headed. Alli and I knew everything about each other. I turned around, and headed back the way I came from. I got in my car, and laid my head on the steering wheel, thinking. I pictured myself in his position for once.

I suddenly felt awful, and selfish. I cranked the car, ready to go home, hoping that maybe Eli would forgive me for all of the hateful things I said about Julia. _Julia. _I thought. Even though she's dead, I still feel terrible for ever saying I hate her. That's so unlike me to say. I guess it all just finally got to my head, and made me immensely jealous. Another emotion I haven't experienced that often. _Hate, and Jealousy? All in one day? Wow, Clare. _

I turned onto our street, and quickly drove to our house. I walked through the door, and into the living room. No Eli anywhere. I checked the kitchen. No Eli. I checked the bathroom, and the garage. Again, no sign of Eli at all. In a state of panic, I ran upstairs. I checked our bedroom, and the upstairs bathroom. Absolutely no sign of Eli. I ran back outside, frantically, to see if the hearse was still here. It wasn't. I started thinking of places he could've gone, and suddenly it hit me. _The place we first met. _

I got in my car, and headed to the place that will be permanently etched in my mind forever. _Please, let him be alright. _ I thought. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to him. A few minutes later, I stopped the car in the grass underneath the trees, and jumped out. There he was sitting on the edge of the river, his face in his hands. I walked up behind him, quietly, and laid my hand on his shoulder. He took his face out of his hands, and looked up at me. His expression turned from miserable to relieved. Neither one of us said anything, so to break the uncomfortable silence, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away after just a few seconds. I stared at him with a confused look plastered on my face.

"I threw Julia's things out." He finally muttered. Guilt immediately surged all through me.

"Eli," I started, but he put a finger up to stop me. I sighed.

"Clare, I love you. I want you to know that. I'd do whatever it takes to get you to understand that. And, if it takes getting rid of Julia's things, that's what I'll do." I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down.

"Eli, I was wrong. I can't stress to you enough how incredibly horrible that I feel right now. I never put my self in your place, and that was selfish of me. But, I did today, and realized I was wrong. I can't live without you. An hour at Alli's nearly killed me. I love you. Will you forgive me?" I wondered. He smiled, and took me into his arms.

"Even though I should be the one apologizing, Yes, I forgive you." I grinned. He pulled something out of his pocket too fast for me to see what it was. "Clare Diann Edwards, Will you marry me? Again?" He asked. I giggled.

"Yes." He slipped his ring on my finger for the second time now. "I love you, Elijah." I murmured. He smirked.

"I love you too, Clare-Bear. But, um..." I cut him off before he could finish.

"I know. You hate it when I call you Elijah, right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah."

I can't tell you how long we stayed like that before finally heading home. All I can tell you is that I am absolutely, positively, **in love** with Elijah Goldsworthy...

Eli's POV-

I peered up at the ceiling, restless, tracing shapes. Clare nudged my arm, and I turned over to face her. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." She announced.

"What time?" I wondered. She smiled, and laid her hand on mine.

"10:00 in the morning." She muttered. I shook my head in acknowledgment.

"OK." I murmured, tired from sleep deprivation.

That's the last thing I remember, before I **finally **fell asleep. Clare woke me up around 8 AM, and I went downstairs to get coffee. She was already dressed, and ready to go, so I figured I should probably start getting dressed too. We left around 9:30, so that we could be there on time. They called us back a little while later, and led us to a room. They instructed Clare to lay down on the hospital bed, and then the doctor rubbed a clear jelly-like substance all over her stomach.

"You're 20 weeks today." Dr. Lee-Allyn murmured. Clare smiled, and I could see the joy all over her face. I couldn't help but smile myself. The ultrasound technician moved her transducer wand over Clare's stomach, and an image came across the sonogram machine. We got to hear the baby's heartbeat for a few minutes, before the ultrasound technician asked, "Would you like to know what it is?" That came as a little bit of a surprise. That question never really crosses my mind, and Clare and I hardly ever talk about it. Clare looked up at me waiting for my approval, or my opinion rather. I nodded my head at her, and gave her the half-smile that I know she loves so much.

"Yes, we want to know." Clare mumbled, in a soft, quiet, feminine tone of voice. I walked over to the side of the hospital bed where she was laying, and held her hand, while we both watched the sonogram screen and waited patiently. I tried to make sense out of the black and white picture on the screen that I knew was my baby, but all I could see was a muffled image; it was impossible to make anything out. Clare squeezed my hand ; anxious.

A few seconds later, out of nowhere, the doctor blurted, "It's a _**BOY!**_I leaned down, and kissed Clare softly. She could hardly contain her excitement. She jumped up, pulled her shirt down, and gave me a hug. Then, she ran over and gave the doctor a hug. The doctor congratulated us, and then we took our sonogram pictures, and left. Right when we got into the Chevy Nova, (Clare wouldn't let me drive the hearse, because she didn't want any weird looks at the hospital.) she attacked me with a million and one questions.

"What colors should we paint the nursery?" Before I could even answer she asked, "What should we name him?" These were all obviously questions that _needed _answers, but they were also questions I didn't have answers for. It's not like I could have answered anyway, because about a milli-second later Clare goes, "How about Wyatt?" And, before I could answer that she had a different idea, and so forth. This is how the whole, entire car ride went, and believe me, it did _not _stop there. By the time we had gotten home, she basically had a whole name list compiled in the back of her mind. I didn't have to contribute much to the conversation at all, just the occasional smile, or nod, here and there, to let her know I was listening. After about two hours of non-stop baby talk, I decided Clare **desperately **needed to talk to a girl-friend, and fast, before my brain blew up.

"Why don't you call Alli, and tell her it's a boy?" I wondered. Her smile instantly fell.

"Alli doesn't even know I'm pregnant." She spat. I sighed.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime, Clare." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I know that." She replied. She sighed loudly, knowing I was right.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and speed-dialed Alli. I listened quietly, catching the gist of the conversation. "Meet me in 10?" was the last thing Clare said, before hanging up. She yanked her oversized jacket off the coat rack, and slipped it on over her baggy sweater. "We have to meet Alli at the dot in a few minutes." She muttered. I grabbed my coat, and car keys off the table, and we headed out.

"How are you gonna tell her?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you would know how, since this was your idea." She countered. We pulled up into the parking lot of the dot, and got out of the hearse. We walked hand-in-hand, both dreading the unavoidable conversation that was going to go down within the next few minutes. I held the door to the coffee shop open for her, and walked in behind her, towards her friend sitting in the corner booth, with a million questions clearly plastered to her makeup-covered face. We took our seats, ready to get the coming interrogation over with, once and for all, and honestly, I was a little scared of what Alli's reaction was going to be when she heard this. I sat silently, and waited for Clare to begin...

Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy the last couple of days. Anyways, tell me what ya think, and **don't forget to ****REVIEW****!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, darlings.

Chapter Five, at your service. ;)

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Degrassi, I just wish I do.

Clare's POV-

"I'm pregnant, Alli." I murmured. My friend, Adam, once told me it was better to "rip the bandage off," so that's exactly what I did. Her mouth instantly hit the floor, and her eyes bulged out of her head. She looked from me, to Eli, and then back to me again.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She wondered, directing her question at the both of us.

"Yes, we are." I muttered. I wondered if she was okay, because it looked as though she had started hyperventilating. But, after a few seconds I realized it was just bottled up excitement.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" She yelled, making everyone in the coffee shop turn their heads to look. I quickly matched her enthusiasm.

"Yes, you are!" I chuckled. Alli and I always thought of ourselves as sisters. She grinned, and then the questions began pouring out.

"How far along are you?"

"20 weeks, today." I answered.

"Is it a boy or girl?" She wondered.

"A boy."

We went back and forth like that for what seemed like forever.

"Do you want to help me go shopping tomorrow? Eli will be at work, so I need a shopping partner." I told her. Her eyes immediately lit up. Shopping was Alli's favorite hobby, and even thinking about shopping for her 'nephew' made her ecstatic.

"Of course." She muttered.

"Alright. I'll come pick you up around 1." I added. She quickly agreed, and we each went our separate ways. "Bye, Alli." I murmured.

"Bye, Clare. Bye, Eli." She replied, waving. Eli nodded at her, and then we walked to our car.

"She handled that well." Eli muttered.

"Yeah, she did." I agreed. We drove home, and my thoughts were immediately drowned in everything that had to do with the baby. We went inside, and turned on a movie we had rented the day prior. It was called "About a boy." I made hot chocolate and popcorn, and we sat back and relaxed. About 20 minutes into the movie, I couldn't take it anymore. "This sucks." I announced. Eli chuckled.

"I was wondering when you'd say that." He replied. He slipped the movie out of the DVD player, and put it back in its case.

"Turn on cake boss." I muttered. Cake boss has recently become my favorite show. It's not Eli's favorite, but he doesn't mind it. He flipped it on, and I watched as Buddy Valastro made his amazing cakes that never failed to surprise me. Eli put his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep, because the last thing I remembered prior to that was a firetruck cake Buddy made, and then the blinding sunlight peering in through the window.

I stared at the empty bed, suddenly remembering Eli had to work today. I jumped out of bed, and went straight to the bathroom, to get a shower. After I finished getting ready, I called Alli to tell her I was on my way, and then I grabbed my purse, and left. She was waiting outside when I pulled up, smiling from ear to ear.

"So, where are we going?" She murmured.

"First Wal-Mart. Then, maybe, BabiesRUs?" I wondered. She nodded, and I drove the short drive to Wal-Mart, singing along to the radio all the while. When we got into Wal-Mart, we walked straight to the paint section. Alli helped me pick out a few different shades of blue, and then we grabbed paint brushes, and stencils.

I paid for everything, and then we drove out to BabiesRUs. We looked at the clothes first. I picked out **everything **that I thought was cute, and so did Alli. I decided that was all I would buy today, and so we went to the register to check out. I pulled out my credit card, but Alli stopped me before I could swipe it.

"I'm paying." She told me. My eyes narrowed in response.

"You are not." I replied. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Clare, let me buy my nephews clothes."

"No!." I answered, not about to break and let her pay. The lady at the register watched, silently, with a frightened look on her face. Before I could stop her, Alli handed the cashier a wad of cash. I groaned, and rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you did that." I muttered. She grinned.

"Stop making such a big deal, Clare." I guess it wasn't _that _big of a deal since Alli was basically made of money, and when she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her.

"Well, thanks." I finally mumbled, while giving her a hug. She chuckled.

"No problem." She replied.

We got back in my car, so I could drive her home. I pulled up in her driveway, and she started to get out. "Thanks, again." I muttered. She smiled.

"You're very welcome, Clare." She got out, and walked up her drive and into her house. She waved at me from her front door, and I waved back, as I drove off. I ran by Starbucks, and then drove home, ready to start painting little guy's nursery.

Eli's POV-

Clare came running in the house; her hands full with bags. She had a sweet smile on her face, that touched her ocean blue eyes. "Eli!" She exclaimed, "Guess what I bought!"

I didn't guess, I just said "What?" She picked the bags up off the floor, and sat them between us on the couch.

"Paint, stencils, and baby clothes." She announced. I chuckled.

"Awesome." I muttered. She slipped her coat off, and hung it up. "When are we painting the nursery?" I wondered. She grinned, flashing her diamond white teeth. She twisted the skull ring I gave her back in high school around and around on her pinky. It was something she did subconsciously, whenever she was thinking about something.

"Today?" She asked.

"Sure." I agreed. She hugged me, grabbed the bags, and ran upstairs with them. I stared after her, dumbfounded. Apparently, today really meant _right now. _I sighed, and walked upstairs, slowly. When I walked into the soon-to-be baby's room, she was already stirring paint. I chuckled at her eagerness. I took my vest off, and laid it down. I laid newspaper down all over the floor, and then helped her stir the rest of the paint. After that, we each grabbed a roller brush, and began painting the white walls a soft, baby blue color. It reminded me of Clare's eyes.

We finished that a little while later, and then cleaned up. I stood back, and examined our work. It looked perfect, and Clare was happy with it. When we were finally all done cleaning up our mess, we went to bed. I laid there, thinking about nothing. "Eli?" Clare asked.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

I smirked. "I love you too, Clare.

I woke up around 6AM, to get ready for work. My dad passed down the radio show to me last year, and I've been working it ever since. Except on Sundays. I left around 6:30, and drove down to the familiar radio station house. I did the morning talk show, with my co-workers, and then went home for the day. Clare was there, sitting on the couch, with her reading glasses on. She had a baby name encyclopedia in one hand, and a pen in the other. I threw my leather jacket on the rack, and went to sit beside her. "Hey, baby." She greeted. I kissed her, and then slipped my shoes off.

"Have you found any names you like?" I wondered. She smiled, at my sudden interest.

"Yeah." She murmured. She handed me a list that she wrote out neatly. First names in black ink, middle names in blue ink. I quickly scanned the long list she had compiled, and then handed it back to her. She handed me a red pen. I looked at her confused. "Put a star by your favorites." She instructed. I did as she told me to, and then handed the list back. She read over it. She closed the book, and took her glasses off. "I think we should take a break from everything." She muttered. She handed me the phone. "Your mom called earlier." She added.

"For what?" I wondered.

"She wants us to come over for dinner." She answered. I smirked.

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Well, Alright. You asked for it though." I warned. She chuckled.

"I love your parents, Eli." _Huh, right. I don't even love my parents,_ I thought to myself. "I bought all the flowers, and boutonnieres online today." She mumbled.

"Won't they wither?" I asked, curious.

She smiled. "Nope. They're silk."

"Oh, Gotcha." I muttered.

"And, a family friend is making the wedding cake." She added.

"Oh, okay." Honestly, I had absolutely no idea what silk flowers were, and I could have really cared less about the cake. But, I'd never tell Clare that, of course. A few minutes later, there was a loud knock at the door. Clare started getting up.

"I've got it." I told her. I opened the door, and to my surprise, it was Adam. I gave him a puzzled look. Clare walked up behind me. "Hey, Adam." She greeted. He nodded. "Clare." He murmured.

"What are you doing here, man? I wondered.

"Fiona kicked me out. I need a place to stay tonight." He replied. Clare immediately began shaking her head.

"We're having dinner with Eli's parents, and there's nowhere for you to sleep." She muttered.

"He has nowhere else to stay, Clare." I told her. Adam nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I guess you can sleep on the couch." She murmured. Adam gave me a knuckle touch.

"Why did Fiona kick you out?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Something about playing too many video games." He mumbled.

Clare rolled her eyes.

I let Adam in, and showed him around. He brought his PlayStation with him, and quickly plugged it up. I watched him play two or three games online, before Clare began clearing her throat, trying to throw me hints, thinking it was unnoticeable. "Are you okay, Clare?" Adam wondered. I chuckled.

Well, Adam.. Clare and I are gonna head over to my parents' house, kay?" I asked. He shook his head in acknowledgment. We walked out to the car.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay by himself?" Clare asked.

"He'll be fine." I assured her, but secretly I was wondering the same exact thing. I pulled out of the driveway, and headed in the direction of my parent's house, hoping that maybe, just maybe, God would bless us, and Adam wouldn't tear our house to the ground...

_Okay, so I know this chapter is more of a filler, but I think it was needed. Sorry, if it seemed a little boring. Or a lot boring. But REVIEW. _**It prevents cancer. So, review and save lives. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, lovelies.

I just wanted to say thanks, to everyone who has reviewed.

My readers, and reviewers keep me writing, I LOVE YOU GUYS.

That wasn't meant to sound creepy, it just kinda did. Haha.

But, anyways...

CHAPTER SIX? RIGHT? I THINK.

It's 3:30 in the morning, and honestly, I lost count.

So, here is chapter...whatever.

The one that comes after the one before this one. _:)_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Degrassi. Except for in my dreams.**

Clare's POV-

"Cece! Bullfrog!" I screamed, like a little kid in a library. They chuckled, and pulled me in for a tight bear hug.

"Hi Clare, honey." Cece greeted.

"Hey, Claribel." Bullfrog muttered. I rolled my eyes. Bullfrog called me that once, because he thought that was actually my name, and ever since then, he's just done it just to irritate me. It usually works. Eli walked in, and they ran over to give him the same warm welcome that I received. Cece then ran back over to me.

"Did you guys find out what it is yet?" She asked, pointing to my ever growing belly.

"It's a boy." Eli answered. His parents practically jumped for joy. Something I knew my parents would never do. We had dinner, and a very colorful conversation, with Eli's parents, before deciding we should probably start heading home.

"Clare." Eli's mother called, just as we were walking out the door.

"Yes?" I answered. She came to the door, holding a baby blanket.

"I made this for you." She offered. "It's all of our old concert t-shirts." She added. I smiled, appreciating all of Cece's hard work.

"Thanks so much." I muttered. She hugged me.

"You're welcome, sweety." She mumbled.

"Well, I'll see y'all later." I replied.

"Bye." They muttered, in synch.

Eli and I waved, and walked out to the hearse. We drove home, listening to Eli's crappy screamo music. It's actually not that bad, once you get used to it. We walked into the house together, and my mouth fell open. Everything I was carrying fell to the floor. Eli's actions mimicked mine. We both had an expression of shock on our faces, and seemed to be frozen in place momentarily.

The house was a mess. The biggest mess I have _ever _seen. Food was strewn across the floor, and PlayStation games were thrown all around. Pepsi cans were laying everywhere, and lying down in the middle of it all, was Adam. I was suddenly furious, as was Eli.

"Adam." I hollered. He woke up, and looked around. "My house is a mess!" I screamed, to the top of my lungs.

"Calm down, Clare."Eli cautioned. I took a few deep breaths.

"Adam, get out." I finally muttered, in a calm, cool voice.

"But," He began. I put up a finger.

"We put our trust in you, and you threw it all away." I hissed. "Now, Get out." I added, pointing towards the door. He looked at Eli, expecting him to say something. Eli just threw his hands up, and shrugged his shoulders at him. I watched, impatiently, with my arms crossed and foot tapping the floor, as he gathered his things, and walked out the door. Eli shook his head at the mess.

"I'll get it honey, don't worry about it." He murmured.

"I'm going to help." He sighed at my stubbornness. I got out the vacuum, and vacuumed the living room. Then, I grabbed a rag and wiped everything down. I also steam cleaned where Adam spilled drinks, and washed all of the dirty dishes. Eli swept, mopped, and picked up all of the trash. Finally, we finished. I was utterly exhausted. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow. I dreamed about the baby. He had ginger-colored hair like me, and gorgeous emerald-green eyes, just like his daddy. He was absolutely perfect. A loud ding woke me up, and tore me away from my dream. I sat up, and wiped my eyes trying to shake off my tiredness. _Ding._ I realized it was the doorbell, so I threw on my robe, and headed downstairs. _Ding._

"Okay, I'm coming." I muttered under my breath, to nobody in particular. I swung the door open, to see who it could possibly be.

"Hi, Clare!" Alli beamed. She looked me over, and her face fell.

"What?" I wondered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be dressed. I thought we could go shopping." She mumbled.

"I just woke up, what do you expect?" She giggled, and shoved her way past me through the door.

"Sure, you can come in." I muttered, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, and held a bunch of bags up.

"Guess what I bought!" She practically screamed

"Ice cream?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, Clare."

"Then, I don't really care." I answered.

"Well, too bad. I'm showing you anyway." She retorted.

I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled.

"Well, I was walking around JC Penney, and I saw these cute sunglasses." She pulled a pair of hot pink sunglasses out of her bag, and put them on. Then she reached in the bag again and pulled out a second pair. She handed them to me. "I thought you might like a pair too."She mumbled.

I grinned. "Thanks, Alli. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" I asked. She chuckled.

"I ask myself that every day." She joked.

I grinned. "Now, stop buying me things, it makes me feel bad." I murmured.

Her face turned blank.

"Oh, no." I mumbled. "You did buy something else, didn't you." I accused.

"Well..." She trailed off. "I couldn't help it, Clare!" She handed me a bag filled with onesies, hats, socks, sleepers, and bibs.

"Aw, Thanks so much." I told her. She smiled, and then reached behind her. There was _another _bag. It was filled with pacifiers, booties, a stuffed animal with a big blue bow, and two fleece baby blankets. One was light blue, and the other was a soft, mint green. "Alli, you are definitely the greatest person I know." I muttered. She grinned.

"I know." She replied. "Now, I'm going to leave, and come pick you up at 4." She muttered.

"For what?" I wondered.

"To go shopping."

"Fine." I agreed.

"Bye, Clare!"

"Bye." I murmured.

Alli left, and I walked upstairs to get a shower, and get dressed...to go shopping. Again. _That girl is a shop-a-holic..._

Eli's POV-

"Clare!" I called. No response. "I'm home!" I called, louder. Still no response. I hung my coat up, and walked into the kitchen, to make a pot of coffee. There was a sticky note on the fridge.

It read: _Shopping with Alli. Be back soon. Love you. -Clare._

I went and sat at the table. Sitting on top of the kitchen table was bags. Lots and lots of bags. I looked inside. _Baby stuff._

I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. Cake boss was on, so I flipped to the channel.

_It's just not the same, if Clare isn't watching it with me._

I quickly turned something else on.

I was about five minutes into some random movie, when Clare walked through the door, with about four or five mall bags.

"Hey, baby." I muttered.

She smiled. "Hey."

"What'd you buy?" I asked, pointing to the bags.

"Maternity clothes. Oh, and I saw this bassinet I just _had _to have for the baby." She murmured.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. It's in the car." She informed me.

I chuckled. Classic Clare.

"What are you making for dinner?" I wondered. She put her finger to her chin like she was thinking.

"Ice cream and cottage cheese."

I wrinkled my nose. Pregnant women eat gross things.

"I'll order pizza." I muttered. She grinned.

"Suit yourself."

I watched as Clare got out the ice cream, the jar of pickles, and the container of cottage cheese. That was probably the grossest thing ever. She dumped the pickle juice in the cottage cheese, and then put it in the same bowl as the ice cream. I shuddered at the thought of eating that.

After we ate, we watched American Idol. It was the audition rounds. We laughed for what seemed like a lifetime at the people who think they can sing, but really can't.

After that was over, we went to bed.

The annoying alarm clock went off at 6 AM, signaling me to get out of bed.

_I hate work. _I murmured, under my breath.

Clare was still asleep. After I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my keys and headed to the station.

Work was very much the same as usual. Boring. Sometimes I wish I'd of actually gone to college to get a job that I'd actually like. Too late now. Well, not really, but I don't have the time or money. So, I guess I'll be a radio show host for the rest of my life. Yay me.

When I got home, Clare was gone.

I suddenly remembered something about a wedding dress fitting. I don't know exactly what she I was waiting for her to get back home, I put the basinet that she bought the day prior together, and set it in the nursery.

She finally showed up, a little while later, with yet another bag.

"What did you buy?" I wondered.

"It's my wedding dress. And it's getting tight. We need to hurry up and get married before I get too pregnant."

I laughed. "Okay."

I pointed to the bag. "Can I see?" I asked.

"Not a chance.I want you to be surprised."

She grinned, and then headed for the stairs to go put her things away.

I straightened up the house downstairs, and then tried to think of a date for the wedding, since Clare wanted it bumped up.

I did.

March 25.

Exactly two weeks away...

**Soo.. it's been awhile. I got sort of stuck in the middle, but I fixed it! :))**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review! Reviews make me extremely happy...so review.**

**I'll say that one more time lol... REVIEW! :]**


End file.
